


Late One Night

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Slice of Life, dad tony, five year time skip, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Morgan's a baby and babies don't sleep through the night.





	Late One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvel Bingo 2019. Square O1: kid fic.

The kid would not stop crying.

Which was a stupid thing for him to complain about because she was eight months old and all eight-month-olds cried, right?

Granted, he’d never been around a baby before Morgan was born. One time, a member of the board of directors brought photos of his newborn grandson to a meeting, and that was about it. 

Tony had done the research, read all the books, and watched birthing videos while Pepper slept off her morning sickness, and yet he was not prepared for this.

“Okay, okay,” Tony carried the screaming baby into the kitchen. “Here we go.”

He left her on the table to get a bottle. Then he doubled back because leaving a baby on a table was a stupid thing to do. She wasn’t dinner, she was a living breathing human being he was responsible for the well-being of.

(This should not have been harder than hero-ing.  _ Why was this so much harder? ) _

“Okay,” he said, as he’d said multiple times like she actually knew what that meant. “Gonna get you all calm and fed and happy. Tomorrow we’ll sit by the lake and you can look at the fish. I know you love the fish.”

Not enough to stop crying, of course. 

He got the formula ready and carried her to the rocking chair by the window. She waved her tiny fists in the air, her scrunched up face so red he had to check her twice for broken blood vessels before he was satisfied that she wasn’t dying.

“There you go,” he held the nipple to her mouth and waited for her to take it. Never force it, said all the books and articles. 

She took it after one more high volume wail. If they had neighbors, the cops would be here by now. Tony held the bottle steady, adjusting his grip ten times to make sure he wasn’t pushing it, or holding it too high, or not balancing her correctly on his arm.

“It was not this hard in my dream, kid. Let me tell you.”

Morgan’s puffy red eyes watched him, boundless curiosity for the world around her shining. That it was only half a world now didn’t matter to her. She could almost make it not matter to him. Tony rocked her the way his mother used to when he was a kid falling asleep in her lap. She used to kiss his forehead and sing to him. Usually lullabies and kiddie songs. Not the kind of music he favored now.

“How about some AC/DC? You like that, right?” She blinked. That was good enough for him. “Yeah you, you cry all night long,” he sang, rocking her slower as she made it through half the bottle and he eyes began to droop. “Yeah you, you keep me awake all night long… wow, that does not fit the melody at all, does it?”

She was asleep within seconds. Tony got slowly to his feet and carried her upstairs. He laid her in her crib surrounded by all her favorite Ironbears and Rescuerabbits, and took a moment to watch her sleep before returning to bed where Pepper pretended not to be awake.

“Good?” she asked lazily as Tony pulled her into his arms.

“You kidding?” he chuckled. “It couldn’t be easier.”


End file.
